Scarlet Rays of Beauty
by gymgurlerika
Summary: This fic is about a half vulpix half persion who gets warrped from her world down to our world and comes to the most unlikely person..........me! good stuff. R&R please.
1. The Last Day of School

Scarlet Rays Of Beauty  
  
"These trials, Beauty vs. Talent is the model world."   
Alisa Lynn Hight  
!WARNING! Some of the items in this fanfic state that the Poke'mon world is real and Poke'mon inhabitants do exist. Do not get silly ideas into your heads because than parents WILL SUE ME. Also I am aware that some of my parts are shorter or longer than others but that's just because that was the end of a period of time at school or home or my work. I am glad we had this little talk. Thanx, gymgurlerika.  
  
Chapter 1: How It All Started  
  
*****The truth*****  
  
It was a optimistic summer day. There was a class going on a filed trip p to a lake, or shall I say a camping trip. 5 girls were walking out on the sight of that lake. The gentle ripples in the skin of the water were rushing now more often as people catapulted into the waters edge while others skipped stones. Well anyway back to the 5 girls. There was a shabby looking one, a long mahogany haired one, two twins, and a red haired one. They were sauntering towards a small trail that led to the end of the lake where there was a petite ebony sign quoting, "Stay Out Private Property". Suddenly a 6th girl materialized out of no where and hollered at the Mahogany haired girl, "Rosie! C'mon lets go play". Rosie turned to the others "I gotta go se Natasha so you guys wait". Rosie dashed off with Natasha and began to play in the water, "Dawn" voiced the shabby looking one to the red head, " There's something I have to tell you." They set off down the path to find the perfect place to say the message that had been concealed so long. A dwarfish boy and his friend (who by the way was blonde) were pitching rocks down a side of a ridge. "You guys", said the twins to the two pals, "are so weird". They only looked at us and laughed harder than before. I have to hand it to us, we aren't exactly normal. We passed them and went up to a boulder, clambered up it, and sat down. "Dawn" said Kristin, "Poke'mon are real".   
  
*****The Dream*****  
  
Swirls pass through the bulky, grey sky. The setting was a small shelter that could be mistaken as a dump. The wind picked up and blew endlessly and cried a loud howl that made the hairs on the back of my head shiver and stand on end. Then the sky began to bawl and let massive lucid tears fall to the ground. Lightning bolts struck out of the sky as if it was angry at someone or something. A creature, Scarlet colored, was crouching at a doorstep. "Leave this place you piece of crap. When I took you in I thought you were worth something. No, You're a worthless piece of crud. Get out!!". Those words, as if c lose but yet so distant, Kept on whirling through my mind. But nothing came as much of a surprise than what happened next. A foot from the owner of the voice kicked at the creature. The aim was true. The creature on the doorstep let out a screeching wail that pierced my brain. I awoke with a start. My head was churning with the thoughts. I got up as to run to the creature but smacked into a oversized cabinet of precious mahogany wood. "CRAP!" I said. I looked at the cabinet, to the floor, And then to my PJ's and realized it was only a dream, or shall I say, A nightmare. The effects of that nightmare on me were to much to think about that night, but I couldn't just forget it. I got up out of my bed and heard Amy snooziling away. I was so jealous I almost wacked her with a pillow but thought better of it. I stepped down of our chair. It squeaked. I looked around panicked, But found Amy still sleeping. I snuck out of the room and heard the familiar sounds of Mom breathing sleepily in her pillow and Dad's Booming snores. I crept into the kitchen and got a glass and some chocolate milk. I was used to getting up in the dark for chocolate milk, for I had had the same dream more times than this but I had never had the finishing touches of it for I never hit the cabinet before. I finished drinking and sleepily turned to the clock. 2:22 it read. Crap. 3 hours and 24 minutes before mom's alarm will go off and we'll have to get up for school. I slunk into bed not even caring if Mom OR Dad OR Amy woke up, I just wanted to sleep peacefully. And so I did. But was it a dream?  
  
  
  
******Scarlet******  
  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauties". Mom came in and turned on our light. "Mom!!!!!", I groaned, "It's bad enough you have to wake us up at this hour but PLEASE don't use your stupid remarks like "Sleeping beauties" and "sleepy heads" PLEASE I beg you". "O.K." said mom quietly and left the room. It was the start of another day. I got up out of my bed, slouched to the closet, and got dressed. I had just got into the bathroom and started putting on my make-up when mom said in her bright and cheerful tone, "Amy and Alisa! I'm going out the door!!!!". I nearly ate my lip gloss stick. Amy spat out her coco puffs. "WHAT!!!!!" we said in unison. I fumbled all my make up into a bag and poured myself a small bowl of coco puffs leaving a trail of it out on the floor and rushed to get my  
back-pak. I made it out the door just in time as mom started up the engine of the car. Amy was in the car glued to her gameboy , As usual. I had just settled down to take a ride when I saw something gallop towards the end of the street. It was holding something in its mouth that looked oddly like a piece of cardboard stuck to a stick by a really messy tape job. But as fast as it appeared I blinked and it was gone. I tried to rid it from my mind witch wasn't to hard because at that exact moment I heard a loud screeching of a cat. So did the rest of the crew in the car. We looked up to see Jazzy ,Our cat, clung to the car roof. " Did you guys leave the front seat window open again?" said mom unlatching Jazzy from her roof. Oops. "I guess we did."   
For the rest of the ride to school we got the "how-many times-have-I-told-you-not-to-leave-the-front-seat-window-open-lecture" again. We got into Mom's   
pre-kindergarten classroom and took down the chairs anxious to get to our own class. When at last all the chairs were down and up against the table we kissed our mom Good-Bye and marched out the door. The first thing I saw was Katlin Wolf, kind of a loner in our school. As usual, Only Linda's, Our teacher, door was open wide. I turned to the right to see Lew Chapmen on his classroom ramp. "Sup!!" I called to him. He took his eyes off the playground and turned my direction. Then he smiled shyly back and waved. That meant that Dawn Chapmen, One of my Best friends was here unless she was sick. " Is Dawn here?" I asked. "Yes" he answered back. "Thanx with an x!" I called before I slid off my mom's ramp. "Sup!" said a soothing voice from my right. I knew this voice so well I could identify it without even looking at his face. "Sean!" I ran over to him. We walked to the classroom together talking about stuffins and junk you know, stuff. When we got in I looked around and felt at home again. Ahead of me were three tables all the same dark chestnut with many occupants by them doing homework or stuff while sitting on blue plastic chairs (that might I add are the most annoying chairs I know). In the back was Linda's desk. To my left was another table but it had 4 computers which one was occupied by Linda and another by Dylan Davis, A very smartalecky boy in our class. Sean went over to Dylan and started talking to him about more stuff. I went over to my table in the back and took down my chair. Just as I had sat down in came another one of my best buds accompanied by Amy, Kristin Rodriguez. "Kristin! Yeah you're here!". We sat down at her spot and began talking about our favorite subject, Poke'mon. We were jabble-gabbling away when in came one of my other friends. "Dawn. Where were you?". I went over to her and hugged her. "I was buying my lunch ticket", she said. " You two should get married". Dylan was glowing and laughing with his bud, Dorian Askew, who had just walked in on time to see me and Dawn hug. At this both Sean and I jumped up and began to move towards him. He retreated. " If you have a death wish, I suggest you say it now before you die". I said through my gritted teeth. "Yeah!" Sean had come closer to Dylan and putting his hand that was not in a tightly clenched fist on my shoulder. Linda sensed trouble and said hastily, "BREAK IT UP!". That ended that fight. "Now", she continued, "It is time to get your A.R. stuff (Accelerated Reader ;-} ) on your table and come to circle. So the people who were here got out their books and A.R. account folders and sat in a big circle. Linda went over to one of the computers and opened up the attendance program.   
"Adam"  
"Here"  
"Alizah"  
"what oh, here"  
"Brandon---- no Brandon?"  
"Brittany"  
"Here"  
"Dawn"  
"Here"  
"Analisa"  
"Here"  
"Alisa"  
"Here"  
"Amy"  
"Present"  
"Allie"  
"Here"  
"Dorian"  
"Here"  
"Dylan"  
"Here"  
"Sean"  
"Re-Elected"  
"Kristin"  
"What? "  
"Dylan"  
"Here"  
"Gracie"  
"Here"  
"Joss—No Joss?"  
There was a soft hush of cheers.  
"Julie"  
"Here"  
"Skye"  
"Here"  
"Steven"  
"Sup"  
"Tristan"  
"Here"  
"Wendi"  
"Here"  
"Weston"  
"Here"  
"And Rosie"  
"Here, well sort of".  
  
Linda got up from her seat and sat down in the circle. "So", she said, "Alisa wants to share". I suddenly removed myself from the chat with my friends about a party at Kristin's house and started my story.  
  
  
The Horse And The Stranger  
  
"O.K. so I was riding with my mom in the car on her way to a hair appointment at Blondies the hair place and I saw a horse and a boy sitting on the side of a street. There were kids like surrounding the boy and his horse". As I said this at least 6 people put up their hands. "Ask questions later" said Linda in her tone of voice that meant settle down. "So anyway", I continued, " I asked mom if I could go see the horse and um.. She said O.K. so I went over to the horse. All the kids had gone so Amy and I went over to the boy. As we went over to him he got up quickly and bowed. As he did this he said, " I am glad to see you Erika, Sabrina". This surprised us and we stepped back the horse however was behind us. We turned around and began to pet it. As I turned back around the boy was gone." The class exchanged some puzzled looks and then turned back to me. "But in his place was a note. I read it to myself." I took out a crumpled piece of paper the size of a medium sized sticker and read it aloud:  
  
"Dear Erika,  
  
I am glad to have   
met you in this life.  
But I will not see  
you for a long period  
of time. Please  
take this horse  
(Ponyta) with  
you as a gift.  
  
Thank you,  
Lt. Surge.  
  
Lots of people didn't know what the heck I was talking about, but Rosie and Dawn gasped. Kristin nearly fainted. But after all the fainting and confusion practically everybody raised hands. But soon the raise-your-hand concept was forgotten:  
"Do you know who the boy was?"  
"What did you call the horse?"  
"What did the boy look like?"  
"Was he cute?"  
"What color is the horse"  
"What does the note look like"  
"What kind of handwriting does he have?"  
"Did you check for the fingerprints on the paper?"  
"Were you scared?"  
Linda now looked like she was going to explode with anger. "5........4.......3.........2........1......". Everyone shut up. " Now I think its time for check-in. She picked up her name stick bucket which was full of popsicle sticks with our names on them. "Steven". He took in a breath and said, "I'm fine and I want it to go......... that way". He pointed to the left which meant it was Weston's turn.  
"I'm coo"  
"Same" said Brandon.  
"I'm Hyper" said Wendi.  
"Same" Said Julie.  
"Same" said Analisa.  
"Um... I am, like, Tired because my brother woke me up last night" said Gracie.  
"I am SOOOOOO hyped" I said.  
"Same" said Rosie.  
"Same" said Amy.  
"I am weird" said Dawn. "Interesting" said Linda. "Oh You just now noticed?" said Dylan. Dawn and I shot him a nasty look. "Dylan time out". Said Linda   
"I am like very hyper and stuffins" said Kristin  
After a long time in witch mostly Sean explained what he did on his weekend (no offense Sean) Linda said, "now it's time for A.R. go to your seats".  
  
*****The Obscure book*****  
  
I got up from my spot on the floor and went to my seat. "Oops I forgot my A.R. book I guess I'll have to choose from the rack". I went over to the rack and looked at the shelf. But the thing that cunfuzled me was that in the middle of the rack was a poke'mon book. "That's funny", I thought, "I've never seen this book before". So I picked it up and took it to my seat. I opened it up to see what it was. Suddenly I felt as though I was in a cold zephyr that twisted me around and around. Then I saw the creature, The red thing that was running down our road this morning. It was flashing past me wildly and then it stopped, right in front of me. It looked at me and said, "is she alive?". What? I thought. Then I came to. About half the class including my group of friends were sitting in front of me. "I think she is. She's still breathing".  
"what should we do?"  
"Should we call her mom at her room?"  
"Nah Linda's getting Ann and getting her mom."  
I got up and said, "Where's the creature ?". "Well", said Gracie, "If you're talking about Joss, he's absent." I looked around. I was back in the classroom. "That was freaky Alisa",said Kristin. "What happened" I said. "Well you first started doing this twitch thing with your eyes closed"said Weston, "we all thought it was funny and started laughing. Then Linda started to yell at you. She thought you were trying to get attention. And when you didn't react, She came over took one look at you and screamed. She ran out the door and went over to the office. Then you fell over and you woke up." I took a huge breath and got up from off the floor. My head throbbed with pain I had never experienced before. It felt as if someone had shot a bullet through my head. I screamed and collapsed again. The class looked fretted as if they thought I was going to pass out again. I tried to rise again, and this time I had succeeded. All of the sudden the door zipped open and in came four extremely paranoid people. It was Linda , A Blonde haired lady, a, mom, and finally a lady with greyish hair. "It's ok Linda, she came to" Said Amy. Linda let out a sigh of great relief and turned to mom and said, "Audrey she's fine". Mom stopped sobbing . "Mooooommmmm" I said a little sheepishly, "Your embarrassing me". Anne, The Blonde , came up to me and said ," You are sure you're O.K. because I brought Peggy with me". She pointed to the greyish haired lady who waved as if she was asking , "remember me?" as if I went into a coma just then. "Yes", I said reassuringly, "I am fine". "Well", said Linda, after the other visitors left," that's enough A.R. Lets all get our spelling homework and you may open your binders and begin to write the assignments down". There was a rustle of both chairs and paper and the classroom (Compared to A.R.) Was buzzing with chit chat and pencil scribbles. I got up and almost instantly Steven and I collided. "Why don't you watch where your going" I snapped at him. " Hey don't push my button girl", He grunted back. Then we both smiled back at each other. (As unusual as this might seem, Steven sits next to my friends and I sit next to his, So we both switch spots at every possible chance . And We collied every day . I LIKE SEAN NOT STEVEN .Get it, got it, GOOD) Steven's spot is next to Amy and Dorian. Across from Amy was Dawn. I got up to the line to get homework. Dorian was in front of me and Dawn was behind. Dorian spun around so quick suddenly My hair flew back. "Did you hear?' he asked. "About what?"  
"About Joss?'  
"Not that I want to know but no".   
"Joss Broke his arm trying to impress Wendi"  
"HA that'll teach him to flirt ".   
I got my homework and sat down. I slipped the papers into my binder and began to talk with Dawn. "So when are we having the party?" I asked"tomorrow"said Dawn," kind of a end of the school year party". Just then Dorian sat down."what r u guys talkin' 'bout?". "Nothing" I said trying to think of a better cover of the party. We all wrote down the assignments and Linda announced that it was time for recess."Finally" I said, "That took FOREVER". My group and I went outside and began to walk around the field. I told my friends about the dream and the scarlet creature. "Alisa"said Kristin" I really hope you find out what that thing is". Abruptly a flash of silver light flew across the sky. Kristin pointed this out as it did several laps around a velvety cloud. We all looked up and heard it utter the word "Mew". Kristin and I both looked at each other. This was weird.   
  
*****Math*****  
  
A abrupt whistle echoed through the atmosphere twice. "Oh uh" I said "Time for math". We rushed to our classroom which was very difficult given the fact that every charter student was racing to their classroom. We stood in a line for what seemed like forever when finally our teacher materialized from the other end of the office."O.K." she said and pointed to the inside of the death hole classroom. I went to my desk, got my stuff out looking longingly at the door for any chance of fleeing, but reluctantly sat down at Amy's table. I was accompanied by Dorian, Amy, Dawn, and Natasha. Linda got up to the front of the class looking completely like she'd do anything but teach math (who wouldn't ) and began putting math equations up on the white board. We all grabbed our mini white boards and began to write down the answers. After about thirty questions (including 30x66) we all picked up our math books ( more reluctantly than before) and began to work in them. " I am SOOOOO glad that this is the last day of school",complained Dorian, "I don't know how much more math I can take!"  
"Oh my god",I said, "Today is the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I totally forgot that today was the last day of school. "Yeah Alisa ", he said in a some what :you're stupid" tone. I guess he was right, I wasn't really tuned into the word today ever since I saw the creature. "Well I'm smarter than you" I said to Dorian in a snooty voice. "Well I'm smarter than you times 2" he retorted.   
"I'm smarter than you times 3"  
"I'm smarter than you times 4"   
At this point the whole class was looking at us......... including Linda. " I suggest you two get started on your math times 5" Even I laughed. But by the critical look on Linda's face everybody just shut up. She meant business. But Dorians' and my spat wasn't over. He began to scribble away on his white board. Than seconds later he lifted it up to show me the words "I'm smarter than you times 100". Suddenly we were both scribbling away on our white boards. We wrote words like "I'm smarter than you times 1,000, 100,000, 10,000,000, And it even got up to (by Dorian) 10,000,000,000,000,001 (that's ten zillion and one just to let you know) (;}). By this time I thought of a saying that would make him stop. I wrote down overemphasizing the white board pen, "I know what you did last night", I flipped it over and revealed it to Dorian. He got his face all screwed up and then began to write on his board. He than flipped his board over to reveal these words, "I know what you ate last Tuesday". I couldn't help it, I laughed. " Alisa, go sit at this table" she said madly and pointed to the table with Allie and Chelsea sitting at it. "Who cares?" I thought. "Number 1, Allie and Chelsea our my friends, plus it was worth it". Now Dorian was in hysterics because I had to move. "Dorian", Linda said pointing to another table with the only occupant, Joss, "Go sit here". Now it was my turn to beam. I sat down and got situated at my new table. "O.K. what's the first question................................ 3459 divided by 6. I took advantage of my uncovered calculator and worked out the problem. After all, it didn't say no calculators on the paper. The little numbers appeared on the screen reading 576.3 so I put that down on my paper. Suddenly an unidentified object came flying through the air and landed on my head. It was a note. "Alisa would you like to share that with the class?" said Linda in a amused tone. I glanced around the room and quickly got up in front of the class. Dorian, who was laughing, stopped abruptly and had this nervous twitch thing goin' on.   
I unwrinkled the paper and read it nervously aloud"Alisa-" I said,"how's the view way over there, ha ha . Dorian." I laughed out loud with class. But I stopped at the look on Dorians face. It was the look of embarrassment and sadness mixed in one. I couldn't help it, I felt truly sorry for him. I wasn't the only one either. All of my friends who were in this math class had a look of sympathy on their faces. We were probably the only ones who felt sorry for him because we get laughed at every day and this was new for Dorian. Then he looked up at me, so I turned around so that he wouldn't see my face. "Dorian", said Linda, "go sit outside". Dorian sulkily went outside. I sat back down at my seat. There was a face pressed against the window, but I didn't look at it because I knew Dorian would be looking at me with hatred. So I got back to my math problems. And like all my friends, I did it silently  
  
"O.K.", said Linda with a sigh of relief, "Math times over". There was a roaring cheer from the students of Linda's class and soon students were pouring out on to the playground, the field and the black top. I was walking towards the field. I suddenly had a weird perception someone was following me. I turned around sharply. But there was no one there. At least that was my first impression. But as I began to walk again someone behind me said, "Hey Alisa". "What" I said. I knew who this was now. It was Iden. Iden is a very squat kid who in had dyed his hair a blonde color. "Do you know where your sister is". This is a funny question I thought "She's on the playground with Dawn". "Thanks". He called back. But peace and quiet did not prevail. "Alisa"  
"What!" I said in a rather annoyed voice.  
Allie, who had been the one speaking, almost immediately cowered back words as if I was going to strike at her. "Oh sorry". I said quickly. "Alisa", she repeated, "I was wondering would you"-  
"would I like to go to the Pastie shop with you"  
She quickly nodded her head. "Well you're in luck", I said, "cause' that's just where I'm going'". So we both began to walk to the Pastie shop. The shop was right across our schools field. Some kids went there to get lunch (namely me and some popular kids). Allie and I began to race to see who was the fastest. I won, but just by a hair. I opened the door for Allie and we both walked inside. The Pastie shop is a medium sized shop. It has a couple of tables and chairs and a bunch of Irish banners hanging up on the walls. There was a large refrigerator filled with many drinks and other things like brownies and turnovers. There was also a basket full of chips of all sorts. Sitting next to the counter were three jars of candy. 1 jar had small candies that were 5 cents each, a medium sized jar that held medium sized candy in it that were 10 cents each, and the last one had bigger candy that was 25 cents each. Sitting up on the counter was a big plastic container with beef jerky inside. I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a sprite can. I next got in line while pulling out several pieces of bubble gum from the 5 cent jar. 'What would you like?" said the lady at the counter. "I would like a-" "let me guess", said the lady, "chicken"."you know me very well don't you?" We both laughed. The lady behind the counter went to the fridge (behind the counter) and got out a pastie. She stuck it in the oven and it began to cook. She came back to the counter and began to add up the total of my items. "GOSH", she said, "you must like bubble gum". I guess she had a point. I counted to see how many I had. 20 pieces."2.50" she said. I pulled out a 5 from my pocket. She gave me back the change and I left a tip. Soon I was sprinting back towards my friends on the celadon field. Amy was sitting by a tree bobbing her head back and forth. She then began to sing the following melody:   
  
HYPERRRRRRRRRRRR  
Hyper in the morning   
Hyper in the evening  
Hyper at super time  
When hyper's in your spirit  
you can be hyper anytime.   
  
Then she broke into hysterical laughter. "Amy", I announced, "What in the whole world could you possibly be doing?". 


	2. Scarlet

Chapter 2: Scarlet  
  
"How can I help....."  
Alisa Lynn High5t  
  
Dad was waiting for us outside the office when we slumped down the pathway leading to the office. "Can't we stay for the party?". "No" Dad said firmly "We have to go home because.........well...........it's snowing at our house". "WHAT!" I screamed. It was perfectly sunny around the school and I couldn't imagine it snowing at our house. "That's bogus" I said finally. We piled into the car and drove off. Going down the packed road made it even harder for me to believe that it was snowing. The temperature said on the gage in the car that it was 92 degrees outside, and the crowed of people hangin' around gas stations and parks was the same. What was my dad doing? Has he finally gone looney-toons on me? I thought. But sure enough as we began to climb up Banner Mountain, I saw drops of rain splattering against the windshield. Soon the rain turned to sleet, and sleet to miniature flakes of snow . But the flakes didn't stay small for long. They began to get bigger and Bigger and BIGGER. As we pulled into our street they were as big as golf balls. "Oh dear" said Amy. "What the-" I said. "I told you" Dad said matter-of-factually "I couldn't believe myself. And it's only snowing on Banner Mountain". "This IS Bogus" I repeated. We pulled into our drive, which was hard to see given the fact that it was covered in white and stopped the car. "Wait..................this means, Snow Day!" Amy declared. "This is the LAST day of school Duffus, There can't be a snow day". "I knew that" said Amy shyly. "Wait............Dorian & Rosie live up Banner Mountain too. Maybe we can have them over to play!" I thought out loud. "Yeah! Dad?" Amy asked. "Hmm" he answered. "Can we have Dorian and Rosie over to play?" I finished with a angel smile. "Sure" ,said Dad, "But only if their parents say yes". "Sweet!". I ran into the house and hurriedly picked up the phone and Dialed Rosie's number. The dial tone sounded twice as slow and tortures then ever before, probably because I was so excited, but sure enough Rosie picked up the phone:  
"Hello"  
"Hi. Can I speak to Rosie?"  
"This is she"  
"HI! Rosie can you come over to play in the snow with us?"  
"Um.......let me ask my mom.............................................................................................................................. ok! My mom says yes. Who else were you planning on inviting"  
"Just Dorian"  
"Why him?"  
"Because he lives really close to us too"   
"Ok. Whatever. When do you want me to come?"  
"Anytime is fine"  
"ok. How 'bout now?"  
"That's Perfect!"  
"Ok see ya soon"  
"Ok Bye"  
I hung up the phone and yelled at Amy to come here. "Wha?" she said slowly given that she had tried to stifle a yawn. "Rosie can come over". "Sweet" she said and sat down in a chair. "Ok. Now for Dorian". I Dialed his number and it only took, what, 30 sec. For someone to pick up.  
"Hello"  
"Hi. Can I speak to Dorian?"  
"Sure. May I ask who's calling"  
"This is Alisa"  
"Ok just a sec...............................................(I could here in the backround someone screaming "DORIAN")..... "Hello"  
"Hi! Dorain , oh wow this is weird, um do you wanna come over an play in the snow? Rosie will be there and stuff"  
"Um sure.........but I have to ask my mom.............................................................................................She says its fine. As long as I take Dylan too. He's here."  
"That's cool. So do you know where we live?"  
"No, not really, no"  
"Well have you ever seen that big sign that says-"  
"You mean the one with the tree"  
"yah that one. Anyway, We'll wait for you there"  
"ok. That's sounds good"  
"ok bye"  
I hung up and almost jumped out of my seat. "This is gonna be cool" I told Amy "Dorian AND Dylan are coming over".   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The snow specks falling from the ground and the snow-packed ground made the Summery feeling turn into a Winter Wonderland feeling. I stood next to the big sign in front of our street waiting for Dorian and Dylan. Rosie had already shown up and was currently making a snowman with spiked hair muttering something that sounded distinctly like "Brock". Amy was making a pile of snowballs to throw at Dylan when he walked up the street. Two figures suddenly appeared striding down the main road whispering excitedly to each other. "Quick!" I yelled at Rosie and Amy making Rosie drop the nose she was currently adding to her masterpiece, "They're coming! Grab some snowballs!" Amy grabbed all the snowballs , Rosie picked up her sculpture and we all ran behind the sign. Waiting.......waiting.........waiting.... And the we over heard some of their conversation , "Yah! We should make snowballs and ambush them! They'll never expect it!"  
"Dylan, That won't work"  
"Why in the world not, Dorian!"  
"Because.......... oh I don't believe it, they're not here!"  
Dorian, who was standing right in range of us, Dylan at his side, Was looking around curiously waiting for any sign of movement. "Ok" I whispered "on three....1.....2....3" We all jumped up and began launching our snowballs at them. Dorian was so surprised that he was knocked down by the first 3, without a fight. Dylan on the other hand was laughing hysterically and picking up snow, rolling it into balls, and hurtling it towards us. Dorian, finally becoming aware of his surroundings, made a slush ball and threw it at me. It missed my ear by just barley a half an inch. I laughed and made another snowball, throwing it back at Dorian, just missing his hair. Dylan had thrown a snowball at my head, it got so close that I felt the wind from it. I was about to throw another when SMACK! A snowball had hit me in the neck and the water was slowly trickling down my spine, giving me chills wherever the wet slush had touched. "YES!" screamed Dorian 'Nailed H-" But he never got to finish because at that moment I had got my senses back and threw a snowball that plugged up his mouth. Everybody laughed , even Dorian. But soon the concept of snowballs was forgotten and we began launching snow and ourselves at each other. This resulted in many screwed up snow angels and 4 very soaked kids. Exhausted and doused, we all began to head back to my house, chattering excitedly along the way. "So" Dylan asked "Why did you invite us and not, like, the freak Kristin?". He could see that I was hurt by his comment and quickly muttered "Sorry. How come you invited us and not some of your other friends?". "Because they live way far away" I answered. There was a large amount of silence. "So" said Dorian, breaking the silence, "What else should we do? We've already cleared the area of snowball fight". I laughed. "Well" Amy answered, "We can sled in laundry baskets -". Everybody stared weirdly at her "-OR in sleds. I just find that laundry baskets are more fun". "We can also make snowman, sip hot chocolate or apple cider-" I finished . "I say we sip hot drinks first" Dylan interrupted "I'm kinda cold". "Good idea" everybody said in unison. We walked the rest of the way telling blonde jokes, most of them hosted by Dylan, the red head of the gang. "-So Anyway" Dylan said walking into our Driveway "She comes back into the store after dying her hair black and asks the man at the counter How much for that t.v.? and the guy says again I'm sorry but we don't serve blondes here and she says How did you know I'm a blonde? And he says because that's a microwave" We all laughed as we reached the porch outside our house. "Ok" I announced, still giggling, "here's our house" I opened the door and shouted "DAD! WE'RE HOME" My dad came out of his bedroom and greeted our guests. "So, What are you gonna do?". "Well" I said "we're gonna have some hot drinks, go sledding, and a bunch of stuff". "ok. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me". "ok. Thanx dad!". "Ok" I said "What would you all like?". "I'll have Cider" Dorian said shaking the snow out of his hair. "I'll have hot coco" Dylan said. "Cider for me please" Amy said. "Hot coco for me" Rosie answered. I took out a pan from the cupboard, filled it up with water, and put them on our stove. "Ok" I said getting out a bunch of thing-a-ma-bobs, " you can all sit down in the kitchen area". Amy lead them to the kitchen area as I stirred in a package of hot coco mix. It began to boil so I took it off the stove and poured the contents into a mug. I next filled the pan up with three times as much water as last time, and let it sit for a while heating up. I could here their conversation from the kitchen- "So, who should we prank phone call first?"  
"I say we do Sean first"  
"YEAH!"  
"Ok"  
I was so distracted that the water almost boiled over. "Whoops" I turned it down ,mixed in three packets of cider mix, and poured it evenly into three cups. I then brought it to the table. I was a bit nervous as everybody took their first sips because it might be awful stuff, but by the looks on their faces I could tell that it was fine. Phew! I thought. "So" Dorian said taking a sip of his cider, "we're gonna prank Sean first". "How? I said excitedly. "You call him up and pretend to be his grandmother or something" Dylan said smiling "I've heard your grandmother impression. It'll fool ANYONE!". "Ok". I picked up the phone and slowly dialed his number. The dial tone sounded but finally Sean picked up. "Hello?" he said.  
"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I screamed back into the phone.  
"HELLO!!!" he screamed back. It was very difficult not to laugh.  
"Oh hi, can I speak to Gregory"  
"Um I'm sorry you must have the wrong number"  
"WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!!!!!"  
"YOU MUST HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER!!"  
"Oh good. I have the right number now put me on with him"  
"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG NUMBER!!!!!!!!"  
"Sheesh! Then you should have told me!"  
"Never mind"   
And he hung up. By now Dylan, Dorian, Amy and Rosie were on the floor roaring with laughter. I joined in. "What in the world?" My mom had just waltzed in o the house and was looking at us very weirdly. "Oh hi mom" I said "Dorian, Dylan, and Rosie are over to play in the snow". "Well then" my mom answered back "Don't Dawdle, I need some peace. Outside now!". We slouched outside, still giggling. "That was SWEET!" said Dorian. "No kidding" Rosie agreed "I thought you wouldn't do it". "Well' I answered "I did. And get over it. It's just a phone call. Besides we have to go sledding before the sun comes out". "ok. I'll get the sleds" Amy announced. She ran over to the beat up garage, and pulled out 5 sleds. "No only get 4 sleds. I'll ride my horse, Kya". I remeber getting my horse from that strange boy, and I named it Kya. "Lets go to the hill up our street" Amy said excitedly, putting back a sled. "Yeah! That hills huge!" I agreed "It'll be perfect". We walked down the street passing many odd neighbors. One was in a tank-top and shorts jogging up and down his driveway. Apparently, he had left his keys with his wife and she wasn't home right now, and having on Summer clothes didn't help. Also, there was a couple of kids swimming in there swimming pool, despite their yelling parents. As we came along a shack-house thing down the road , Dorian, Dylan, Rosie, and Amy jumped on their sleds and began to push themselves along. I was about to when I noticed something. The shack was the same setting as my dream........... Weird I thought and jumped on pushing myself down a hill. I would've caught up with the others if it hadn't been for a scarlet object holding something in the air that popped up suddenly out of a bush. "Whoo.......Crud" I said swerving to avoid hitting it. I jumped of the sled just as it went straight into a tree. I turned to see what the object. I realized my mouth was open and quickly shut it. Standing in the middle of the road, glistening eyes piercing me with a depressing stare, was a Vulpix. Or was it? The Vulpix like thing had a gem on it's forehead and one tail , like a Persion, but the rest of it had features like a Vulpix. I blinked thinking I was hallucinating, but it was still there when I opened my eyes again. I then noticed the sign in its paw. It read "Open for Employmint" I reached my hand out towards it.......hoping desperately that it wasn't a dream, but it backed away. "It's ok" I said softly ,"I'm not gonna hurt you". As if it had understood me it moved close enough for me to touch it. It was there, I could feel it's velvety fur. "Hi!" I said back to it "Listen, I think I should help you with your spelling. You spelled Employment wrong". "Who are you" "Who said that!" I looked around curiously trying to find the owner of the voice. "I did" It voiced again. I turned back to the Vulpix. "You..........You're Psychic" I said Astonished. It shook it's head. "That's right. You are one of the smart ones. I can see that. Only people with good hearts hear this voice. Can you help me?". "How can I help.........?". "I need you to return me to my world". "What do you mean "Your World"?" I asked confuesed. It gave a huge sigh and answered. " I knew this would be hard. You see, I, and many other poke'mon, had gone on a mission. The mission was to find..........well, that's actually confidential so I can't tell you. There is a line.........a line where this world splits to the poke'mon world. We were chased by Team Rocket across that line. And the only way to return is to change this world, or someone in this world, forever". "Oh dear" I said dazed, "That sounds complicated". "Yeah.....just a smidge" the Perspix answered back. "What's going on Alisa? What are y-" But instantly, Dorian Froze. "Is that.............Is that a...........a Poke'mon?". "Yep" I said at his confused look, "It is?". He immediately began muttering to himself, you could distinctly pull out the words "Amazing", "How" , and "I'm Hallucinating" while sitting down and rocking backwords and forwards. Then he blurted out 'You're joking right?". "No" I said giving him a suspicious stare, curious to see what he would do. He looked once more at me, at the poke'mon, and then collapsed onto the ground and began to twitch. "Who's he?" the Perspix asked. "Oh that's just Dorian" I answered . Scarlet walked over to him gingerly and sniffed his now dead frozen arm. "He's Cute!" she answered back. "Well, I guess. But he's just a friend". Dylan and Amy came sliding down the hill and at the sight of Dorian, Me and the thing, they stopped abruptly and began to run away screaming something that sounded a lot like "Dragon". But they then froze. I began to go into hysterics, followed by Dorian (who had just come to) and the vulpix-thing. They ran towards the poor vulpix thing. She backed away again. "No. It's ok? This is my friend, Dylan, and my sister Amy". She cam forward and sniffed at them, very warily. Almost instantly she smiled and held her paw out in acceptance. Then Rosie came sliding down and saw the vulpix. "Hey look! It's another one". Everyone stared at her blankly. "I found an onix the other day, sitting just perfectly in the middle of the road". "Oh" said Dylan sarcastically "this makes total sense now!Just because Rosie saw an enix-" "ONIX!" Amy, Rosie, and I shouted at the same time. "Whatever" Dylan said Blushing a dark crimson "Just cause Rosie saw a Onix in the street yesterday , that makes this whole situatiuon normal". "Dylan chill!" I said mounting Kya. "NO!' Dylan screamed so loud that I flock of birds perched in a tree nerby took of in suprise "I have been fighting this "Fad" for to long just to chill!". Suddenly, Amy let out a blood curtailing scream. "What?" I asked her reassuringly. "LOOK AT YOUR HORSE!!!". I looked down. Indeed something had changed Kya. She had now sprouted a long mane and tail of flames. "This can only be one thing" I said. "It's a Ponyta" Rosie, Amy, and I said in unison. "Cool' Amy said "What will you name the vulpix?" . "Er-". I hadn't really thought about a name. "What about, Fire Foot?" Dorian suggested. "Uh, No" the vulpix said sharply. "That's a no" I translated "But what about Scarlet?". "Sure" Scarlet said back, "That's a pretty name!". 


	3. The Next Level

Scarlet Rays of Beauty  
  
Notice!: This fic is gonna vary in chapter length. But remember, that's just because some parts (Such as the begging) need much more explaining. This chapter, is quite short actually.  
  
Chapter 3: The Next Level  
  
"Yeah! I caught a Squirtle!" Dylan Davis  
  
  
Well, after an experience like that, we all became less interested in sledding down the hill and soaking our our underpants, and were more interested in Kya and Scarlet. "There is just a couple of things I don't understand" said Dorian "If you came here, that means there are more poke'mon on the earth right?". "Yes Dorian, there are more. But just where to find them is the tricky part" Scarlet answered. "Wait" Amy interupted "Scarlet? We don't have any gear. We need a back-pack, Poke'dex, a belt, not to mention poke'balls, and Where are we gonna find a poke'mon center?". "Well, they have higher technology in the poke'mon world then you could ever imagine. They have pocket poke'mon healers, the new Master Ball has been found able to clone....." But I interupted Scarlet. "We AREN'T in the poke'mon world though. How will we get all that stuff?". "What? Have you never seen psychic powers at work? I've transported all that stuff to your bedroom Alisa". "Really!" I screamed "Well then what are we waiting for lets-" But suddenly the smile was erased from my face. "What about our parents?". "Well" Scarlet said "They don't pay attention well enough do they? All they will usually see is toy poke'balls and life size dolls. I bet if you held a poke'mon match somewhere, they would think it was a basketball game". We reached my house all excited. I got off Kya, put her backinto the stable/Garage, and rushed in through the door. When I got to my room, I felt my jaw drop. Everything that was cast across the floor before had been cleared and put back into its original place. On top of our beds there were 5 brand new back-packs. One was Forest Green, One was Steel Silver, One was Deep Blue, One was Fiery Red, and one was a Light Lavender. But the thing that suprised me most was where the computer was, there was a larger computer with keys on the keyboard I had never seen before. Besides the ABC's they had keys that said "Withdraw" ,"Deposit", "Alisa's Computer", "Bill's Computer", "Prof. Oak's Computer", And "Status". "Well" Scarlet said impatiently "Open your back-packs. Alisa has the green one, Dorian has the blue one, Dylan has the red one, Amy has the Purple one, and Rosie, You have the silver one". I reached on my bed, pulled off the green back-pack, opened it up, and splilled the contents onto the floor. Inside was a new poke'dex, with my name written at the top in green glittery writing . Also there was a stylish belt that said on the back "~`Angel~" and on the front, it had 6 latches, for poke'balls. Also inside were 20 Poke balls, 15 great balls, 10 ultra balls, 5 Masterballs, 5 Lure balls, and 5 Fast Balls. It also held a pocket sized poke'mon healer. "Wow....." I said finally. "Now" Scarlet said psychically "You need to use one of those poke'balls ,Alisa, on Kya. She is now a Ponyta. You need to catch her so if in danger, she can return to her poke'ball. Plus, now you can carry her around where ever you go". "Ok" I answered "I'll do that". I rushed outside with Amy, Dorian, Dylan, and Rosie trailing me. "Ok Kya?". Kya looked up as if she heard me. "Listen. I have to catch you in this poke'ball for safety reasons. Also because that way you can come to school with me and get lots of attention...........I know how much you like attention". Kya looked up excitedly and stood so still she could be mistaken for a statue, if she didn't have a gleaming mane of flames whiping back and forth in the wind. "Ok......Poke'ball GO!". I threw the poke'ball and for a moment it sliced through the chill air, but when it made contact with Kya, little blue streams of light came shooting out. Then it toppled to the ground, and began to shake weakly. Then it went dead frozen. I picked up the poke'ball and said in a whisper "Thanks Kya". "Look!" Shouted Dylan. We looked over to see a tiny object moving around my dads white car. It was very visible, since it was a light blue object, but it also had a shell on its tiny back. "It's a Squirtle" Rosie exclaimed but Dylan was already creeping up on it. The Squirtle sensed this and turned facing Dylan. Then, without warning, it shot out a long line of water out it's mouth. Dylan, the target, went flying back about ten feet. Scarlet, Amy Dorian, Rosie, and I roared with laughter. "Oh, I'll show you" Dyl;an shouted "Poke'ball go!" the squirtle was so suprised that it didn't move in time as the ball came hurtling towards it's shell. The poke'ball lay on the ground rocking gently, and then it froze. "Yeah! I caught a Squirtle!" Dylan shouted "Er, what should I name it?". "How about Shell Shocker" Dorian exclaimed with wide eyes, still trying to compute what just happened into is brain. Rosie, Amy, and I shook our heads in disaproval, but by the look on Dylan's face, he enjoyed that kinda name. "Ok I'll name him shell shocker. Go Shell Shocker!" He threw the poke'ball into the air and it instantly opened up shooting a jet of blue streams onto the ground followed by a Squirtle. "Cool!" Dylan shouted "Come her Shell Shocker". Shell Shocker came waddling to Dylan. When he reached Dylan, Shell Shocker gave him a hug. "Hey" Dylan said almost immediately, "This stuff is cool". "Oh" Amy said rolling her eyes "NOW it's cool, now that it's real". She rolled her eyes again and muttered something that sounded like "boys". We all walked inside. "Ok" I said in an orderly voice "Now who here owns a poke'mon?" Dylan & I raised our hands. "Ok" I said "Lets go look for some.....". "Can't" Dorian said almost instantly. "Why?". "Because" Dorian answered "I have to go home in 2 minutes". "Yeah" Rosie said looking at her watch "I should be home right now". "Well" Scarlet finished the conversation "If you see a poke'mon, try and catch it. Oh, it might help to have a starting poke'mon, but that I can't give you. So hope for the best, but I suggest finding a good starting poke'mon, using a master ball on it, and then use your poke'balls and such, ok?". "Ok" Dorian said smiling "I'll see you soon Scarlet". If Scarlet was already red, it was nothing compared to the pink she turned by blushing. "Thanks for inviting us Alisa" Dorian said Grinning again. "Ok Bye" I called back at him. But just as I was about to turn around and go, Dylan grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around, and whispered in my ear "Lets have a poke'mon battle tomorrow at school". "Ok" I said excitedly "Be prepared to lose!". I hugged Rosie good bye and soon, she had gone too. And it was once more peaceful in the house. 


	4. The Poke'mon Battle

Scarlet Rays of Beauty  
  
Chapter 4: The Poke'mon Battle  
  
The next morning started like any other, the cat chewing on my just washed hair, Katie asking to borrow clothes, Amy complaining about her back hurting. But I knew that this day would be special. Dylan had just yesterday asked me to battle him in a poke'mon battle at school today. But the problem was that, Dylan had a water type poke'mon, and even though my poke'mon out number his, He had type advantage. And another thing, I had to convince my mom to believe why I was going BACK to school, since yesterday was the last day of school. "I just don't see why you can't tell me why your going back". "Ok fine". There was no way I was gonna get there without telling her what was going on. Unless....... "I'm gonna meet some friends and watch a game".   
"What kind of game?"  
"A fun one"  
"What's the fun game"  
"I don't remember"  
I was trying my luck at getting there. She knew I was hiding something. "Um....I think it was, Volleyball? Yeah Volleyball!". Obviously by her look, she didn't believe me. "You'll be able to work quietly at your room." That did it . I could see her working out the problem through her mind like her head were invisible. "Alright". "Yes! Amy c'mon, were going to see Dylan." She came Rushing down the hall ready to go, and in about 30 min. we were in the car, driving to the biggest exciting event I had ever participated in.  
  
The air at the was very thick with tension. I could see Dylan down at one of the longer courts. Dorian and Rosie were also there. Amy and I rushed over while mom went into her classroom to work. "You're late" Dylan said defiantly. "Yeah, well cut the crud ok? You wouldn't believe the convincing I had to do to get here." This was a lie, but I wasn't gonna let Dylan know that of course. That's the key to Friendship / Rivalry. "Ok then. Alisa, the question is, are you ready to be creamed?" Dylan shouted across the court as we got into battle position. "Right back at you Dylan!" I said grabbing a poke'ball off of my belt, "Go Kya". It all happened so quickly. In a rush of time the ball soared through the air erupting small beams of light creating a tall figure of blue light that turned in a flash of light into the fire-horse, Ponyta. "Go..... Shell Shocker". Dylan threw his poke'ball high into the air.....and it came toppling back onto his head. Dorian, Rosie, Amy Kya, and I were rolling on the floor roaring with laughter, "Oh very funny!" said Dylan, Rubbing his head while picking up the empty poke'ball, "How was I supposed to know that one was empty? Ok.." said Dylan pulling another poke'ball off his belt, "This is the one......Go Shell Shocker!" This time he threw it straight instead of up and a small Squirtle came shooting out. "Ok Kya, Pound it to the ground with your stomp attack!". Kya flew forward And tackled the poor Squirtle, squishing his tail. Shell Shocker ran around clenching his butt saying "SQUIRT! SQUIRT! SQUIRTLE! SQUIRT!". "Ok Kya trap that runner with your fire spin!" Jet's of fire shot straight out of Kya's mouth circling poor Shell Shocker. He was a the edge of confusion. "Shell Shocker" came Dylan's voice shouting over the crackling of the fire, "Put it out with your water gun attack!" Though I couldn't see the Squirtle, I could see the water FROM the Squirtle. The wall of fire instantly became a wall of water. "Aliright, Shell Shocker! Use Your water gun attack, Now!" The next thing I knew my Ponyta was drenched in water. She slipped a bit but she appered to have not fainted. "Alright good job Kya! Return!". I held up her poke'ball and pushed the little blue button she disappeared in a jet of blue streams. "Ok" I said taking another poke'ball off my belt, "Go Scarlet!". Scarlet came out in the same fashion as Kya and Shell Shocker. "Aliright Scarlet use your....wait..". And as if she could read my mind (which I highly suspected she could) she answered in my head Yes Alisa, I Do know Psybeam. "Ok then. Scarlet use your Psybeam!!!". There was a flash of light as a huge ray of purple, blue, and red came blasting out of her gem (on her forehead). Squirtle flew into the air twitching involuntarily, then fell to the ground.......and fainted. "YES! We did it!" I screamed. "Vul! Vul! Pix!". Scarlet ran up and jumped into my arms. "Aw.... sorry Squirtle....Return Shell Shocker". "Good job Dylan, you did really well". "So did you Alisa". I put scarlet down and shook Dylan's hand. "Ok Scarlet...Return!". She returned to her poke'ball, with only a little "Vul" and a paw up. 


	5. The New Team Member

Scarlet Rays of Beauty  
  
Chapter 5: The New Team Member  
  
"Wow... Lets catch it!"   
Scarlet the Vulpix  
  
  
"Pikachu" the small electric mouse squeaked. "Wow...Lets catch it!" Scarlet said excitedly. "Good idea Scarlet!" I answered her, "You go first, now Scarlet!!!" Scarlet ran forward and stared her opponant down. The pikachu began to get what was going on and began to charge up. As it had sparks fly from its cheeks, I shouted "Scarlet!! Use your quick attack to not only avoid the thunder shocks, but to also attack it!!!" Scarlet was off in a heartbeat, dodging the little electric beams being shot at her from her target. Then, when she was about 1 foot away from the mouse, she charged. The pikachu tried to avoid her but it was too late. In a second, the pikachu was sprawled on the ground with a gash in it's leg and stomach. "Quick Scarlet! Use your Confuse Ray!!" Scarlet sprang back and shot little purple beams from her gem at the pikachu. The pikachu began walking in weirdly shaped circles like it was drunk. Now it was my turn. I took a empty poke'ball and tossed it at the pikachu. It hit the pikachu and instantly, the poke'ball was lying on the ground, twitching madly. It shook...it shook again...and again..and again... Scarlet ran over and sniffed it. And then,,,,It froze.  
  
"YES!!!" I shouted in victory, "I caught a pikachu!!!!" "Vul! Pix, Pix, Vul!!" Scarlet said along with me, giving me a high five (or high paw ;} ). "Alright Alisa!!!" Dylan came over to me and also gave me a high five. "So, what should I name it" I said petting Kya on her back. "What about Shockachu?" Dylan said inquisitively. "Ew! NO! EW!" I shouted. 'What about Sparkle?" Scarlet said in a dignified tone. "Sure, why not?" I said giving her a smile. But there was something missing. "Wait.." I said, "Where's Dorian, Amy, and Rosie?" "I think they're on another court" Dylan said looking around. "Oh well, they're loss" I said with a smile. Then, I took out my new pikachu's poke'ball and threw it high into the air. "GO SPARKLE!!!"  
The pikachu popped out licking it's leg where scarlet had attacked it. "Oh you poor thing" I said kneeling down to help it. I tore off a piece of my jeans and wrapped it around its leg. The pikachu looked up into my eyes, and smiled as if to say thank you. 'Well, you're most certainly welcome" I answered to it's look. "What's going on over here?" I turned around to find Rosie, Dorian, and Amy looking at me curiously. "None much" I answered, "I just caught a pikachu." "Cool" Rosie said in aw.  
  
We all took out our poke'mon and walked around. I rode on kya with sparkle and Scarlet in my lap. Scarlet was looking around interested in the scenery, while sparkle was having a time tasting all my snacks such as pizza bits, lettuce, and bread. Rosie was walking next to her baby onix. Dorian had caught a caterpie, which had evoloved into a metapod, which he was carrying in his arm. Dylan was walking around with his squirtle in his arms. "What do ya'll wanna do?" Rosie asked. "Let's go to the gass station" Dylan suggested. Dorian and I agreed, and we all walked over to the gass station, with our poke'mon away. As we got up to the counter, I pulled out a $40. "Ok, we can each have $10, knock yourselves out." Dorian and I went to the soda isle, dylan went striaght to the candy Isle, and rosie went over to get an icee. I bought a sprite, 8 pieces of candy and a muffin. When we were in the boundaries of the school, I sent out all my poke'mon and took cover on the field, When I reached the back of the field I took out all the stuff and split it between My poke'mon and I. My poke'mon were having a time with it to. Sparkle was trying to figure out a piece of laffy taffy, while Scarlet was nibbiling her piece of the muffin. Kya was drinking from a cup of sprite, and I was joining her in a burping contest. Dylan was teaching his squirtle how to blow bubbles with bubble gum, Rosie and her onix each had an icee, And Dorian and his metapod were munching on a bag off cheetos. Suddenly, Rosie's onix collapsed on the ground rolling around. "Well, you're not supposed to drink it fast, Rocky Road!" she said calming him down, "That's how you got your brain freeze!!!" Everyone laughed, even Rocky Road.  
  
  
All too soon, it was time to pack up and leave. 'I hope I'll see you guys some more this summer" I said to my friends. "Sure we will" Dylan said. "Good" I said smiling, "Bye!" I climbed into our car just as a small cat like creature flew by my window. I jumped out and lookde up. It zoomed past the sun, leaving a trail of sparkles. 'Hurry up Alisa!" mom shouted from her car window. I climbed back into the car. "So" mom asked as we pulled out of the school yard, "What did you do?" "Um..." Amy and I said in unison. 


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Blood

Scarlet Rays of Beauty  
  
Chapter 6: Cold Blood  
  
Our car pulled into the driveway, crunching on the hard snow that had survived the sun blaze. Mom stepped out of the car, unlocked our front door, and walked in. Amy followed. But I wanted to stay outside and play with Scarlet, look for poke`mon, and enjoy the fresh breeze that always follows after a snow storm. I could sense my poke`mon's need to be out in the open. After I was sure mom was as far away as possible, I got out of the car, took out my poke`ball's, and threw them high in the air saying, "Go, everyone." One by one, the my poke`mon came out of there poke`balls and burst forth onto the ground. When they had all come out I said to all my poke`mon, "Let's go look for a new team mate." Kya looked at me, urging me to climb her back and gallop into fields. "Ok", I said picking up Sparkle and signaling scarlet to hop onto Kya's back, "Let's ride."   
As Kya cantered down the street, I looked around to see where poke`mon might be hiding. As I passed a certain house, a sting like one of a scorpion coursed through my body. I screamed in pain, but just as it had started, it was already gone. Kya came to a halt. Then a voice rang in my brain, "What is it Alisa.....Oh my gosh." I looked up to see what Scarlet had said that for and I froze. A man, no, not a man, almost a man was standing right in front of Kya, blocking any access past that point. He had red eyes, no pupils, but a glare to kill. His hands had a greenish hint. it was almost as if he had evolved from a dragon to a man. But he stepped away in horror and cried, "You shall meet your end you...you, thing!" and with that he ran into a house. I looked closer at the house, and I realized that it was the same house from my dream. It had seemed like he had a calloused heart, cold blood almost. That was the cruel man from my dream. The one who had kicked at Scarlet. The one who had just sworn to meet Scarlet's end. Scarlet was trembling in my lap, trembling of pure terror. I couldn't bare it. "Scarlet, return." She returned into her poke`ball. "You too, Sparkle" I said holding up the poke`ball to the Pikachu. I kept Kya out. "Lets go Kya" I said , turning her in the proper direction. Kya seemed eager to leave also and began to gallop away. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. I had the distinct feeling that that "man" was watching us. I was in a bad position too. I couldn't tell anyone about the situation, because that would mean I would have to tell them about poke`mon, and that could get messy. What about Rosie, Dylan, Amy, and Dorian? I could tell them. No. I didn't want to bring them into any of this. All I knew was I had to get away. Away from that awful house. To escape from the ever watchful. Things were getting out of control now.  
I got off Kya in our drive way and sent her to her poke`ball. She returned gratefully. I walked faster then usual into our house. Then plopped on the bed. I ignored the radio talking about deaths by greenish skinned men. I ignored the t.v. from the other room talking about strange men sighted. All I wanted was to wake up from this awkward dream, and just have things back to normal. Being unpopular. No poke`mon. No strange men. No hiding secrets from my mother and father. Just plain normality. For the first time, I hated this new way of life. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sad Truths

Scarlet Rays of Beauty  
  
Chapter 7: Sad Truths  
  
  
I was in a strange hall. No doors, just a long hall. I didn't know what to do about getting out. All I knew was that there was something down that hall I wanted. Something that I needed to reach. As I began to walk I saw Scarlet at the end of the hall. I wanted to reach her, but I coudn't. She kept on getting farther anf farther away. I couldn't reach her on foot. I reached for Kya's poke`ball but it wasen't there. In fact, her whole poke`ball belt was missing. I saw Scarlet fade away and then...  
I sat straight up. I was in my bedroom. No hall way, and thank godness, no fading Scarlet. I figured I must have dosed off. The radio was still on, but it was still talking about the strange men. "More have been seen, and no one seems to know who they are" The speaker said , "It's almost like they just appered." I reached down to find Scarlet's poke`ball...My belt was gone. "Hm, that's funny" I thought out loud, "I didn't remember taking it off." I looked in my closet. I my poke`gear, empty poke`balls, my back-pack, everything was there except the belt. I shut the closet and looked under the bed. No belt. It wasn't ion the dresser either. I looked in the bathroom. Not there. And then, I heard it. The most ear shattering screech I had heard since , I don't remember. I jumped p determined to find where that out cry had come from. I checked in my grandmother's apartment, she was fine. My mom hadn't made it. Amy was contently playing Nintendo in the front room. Dad was at work, and was fine. Katie was happily plugged into her discman. I took a cat check. Jazzy was lying in puddle of sunlight in the dining room, looking like christmas had come early. Hershy was on my bed. He hadn't done it. Then who? I looked out on the front porch and I was met by an interesting surprise. My poke`mon belt, emptied of it's poke`balls lay by the door. There were poke`balls on the ground. Someone has kidnapped my poke`mon. But that thought left my mind as I heard another sound. Not a screech. Not even a wimper. But the sound made by one of the most deadly weapons one earth. A gunshot. I didn't know where it had come from, but I instantly ducked. Reflexes I supposed. I looked around an saw a sight that made my stomach churn. A red substance was trickling down our drive way and underneath the car. It looked a lot like... I gulped. Blood. It was Blood. I inched past the car making sure I wasn't going to be the next victim of the shooting. I peeked and nearly fainted from both shock and horror.  
My poke`mon were on the ground, Lifeless. Kya was sprawled out on the ground, her eyes glazed open with a bullet hole inbetween her ears. Her fire mane was flickering, which meant she was just barely living. It flickered and then.... it extinguished. Sparkle was not on the ground. However, he was hanging from the car mirror, with a tight wire wrapped around his neck. He had been hanged. I tried to hold back th tears, but I couldn't at the sight of My last poke`mon, Scarlet. She was still living. But she had been in the worst condition of all. Kya had died painlessly. Sparkle had died with only a bit of pain. But Scarlet was still dying.   
I looked franically around for someone to help. But instead, I found the opposite. I turned around and looked up into the face of that greenish man, once again. He looked at me and held gun to my head. I kneeled. Now he wants to kill me, it's my time now. "What a sick man you are" I said, "Shooting things because you don't understand them." He looked at me and then kicked me in the forehead. I fell on my back. I wanted him to shoot me. To get rid of me, and just quit the torture. "Good-bye little girl" He said. I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see myself die. I heard the gunshot and squinched waiting for the pain, and then the light. It didn't come. I willed myself to open my eyes. I was startled at the results. In front of me was the bullet. But it wasn't moving, it was frozen in mid air, cenimeters away from my forehead. The man was confused. I was confused.I looked to my left and I saw something very interesting. Scarlet was standing upright. Suddenly I understood. Of corse, I thought, she's psychic. I turned back to the bullet. It was deteriorating. Then all went back to normal. Except that the man was now engulfed in flames. He let out a cry of pain, and then he was dead.  
I ran over to Scarlet. She was in bad shape. She had a knife driven into her chest and bullet holes on her legs. I saw the pain refleted in her eyes. She looked at me and a last thought ran through my head. "I've change someone's life forever. I shall be returning home. The poke`mon shall be in there rightful place. I am sorry I gave you so much pain. You would've made a great gym leader. Maybe, just maybe, you weren't meant to find me. But even if that is so, I'm glad you did. You don't deserve the memories. But I cannot change that. Tell Dorian, Dylan, Amy, and Rosie good-bye. I...I will always remember you...Alisa........." and then, her eyes glazed over. I was drenched in her blood, but I didn't care. That cursed man that killed my poke`mon, and was now laying beside me not existing, he caused this. I wanted to throw something. But something caught my eye. Scarlet, Sparkle, and Kya had faded from their positions, but in Scarlet's last area, lay a jewel. The jewel from her forehead. I picked it up and with a rock, pierced a whole through it. I took the wire on the ground now drenched in my ponyta's blood and threaded it on. I made a necklace. It had element from each of my poke`mon. The blood of Kya, The death wire of sparkle, and Scarlets jewel. I stood from my kneeling position, and walked inside the house, leaving behind a piece of my past.  
  
  
  
The End 


	8. Epilogue

Scalet Rays of Beauty  
  
Epilogue  
  
The scarlet rays of beauty that used to show the way,  
Have been taken advantage of and have run away.  
My scarlet came in those rays and left on the sam road,  
Carrying this burdon, this unjust heavy load.  
She hadn't done anything wrong not a single harmful thing,  
And now she's gone from this world, no longer can she sing.  
A pricless jewel she left behind from atop her head,  
To remind me that her spirit lives, her spirit is not dead.  
It shines like her active eyes, that gem she left for me,  
It has the power to keep me close, but when I see her next.....  
is a mystery........ 


End file.
